Crying out for help
by asrina
Summary: This is about a girl named Jessy her dad is a drunk and her mom is dead but will her dad's drinking lead to worse things then she thuoght and no one helping her?


Please, just listen. I'm just a girl

Trying to shout out for help, or a hand

Please take a read just listen

Look from my view. Try and understand?

I love my Dad, O Dear God I do

But some things I need to ask why

Because isn't my love in my heart

Good enough. He likes to see me hurt and cry?

It happens every week.

Since I turned eight years old

Please understand im thirteen and weak

This is an act, bravery and bold

I want to tell you, so much

So maybe one of you can help me?

I can't do this on my own, alone,

So please im begging on my knees

Friday night; Pub night for Dad

So he forgets all about my Mom

Drinks till he can hardly stand

Sometimes a quick drink for fun?

Mom left me when I was seven and a half

But it's all in the past. Oh I miss her though

I look at my father, crying he is

But when is it time, for his pain to show

Friday after a drink. He can stand and walk

He's not out his, face, tripping to fall

"Jess get down these stairs"

At 12 Midnight, it's not like him to call

Walking in my nightly, rubbing my eyes

My fathers sitting on the sofa with his friend

He pats the seat in the middle, I sit

Shivering so cold, a quilt he lends

"Jessy you love me don't you" a smile,

Their breathe sprits weep

"Daddy you know I do, what is it?"

He smiles at his friends his hand creeps

His friend takes my hand, looks me in the eyes

Daddy's creeping up my pajamas, cold hands

I try to pull his hand away; his grip is strong!

They look at one another, they nod something planned?

I feel my palms sweat, Daddy's under my pajamas

"Daddy im going to bed! Night" Pulling again

But there grip is to strong for weak me

I look at both, and ask, who are these men?

His fingers going up me pulling away

His friend leans forward, a kiss? Why?

His tongue moving mine my eyes squint

Lean back and away "Why are you doing this?"

No answer, I feel the pain inside me he

Chucks the quilt on the floor, me to

I try and scamper away, but im not fast enough

"O Daddy please, I love you"

His friend pulling at my pajamas

And my Dad pulling my pants down

His friend pinning my hands to the floor

As my Dad lies himself on the ground

I squirm, as Daddy friend pulls me up

And places me on top of Daddy thrusts within

I cry; I bite, I scratch, I slap, I fail

"O Daddy please you win you win!"

I can feel my skin rip, my virginity breaking free

I can feel the blood seep down my leg

"Daddy you're hurting me please"

I plead to him and his friend, not even a beg

Daddy's laughing, why does he laugh?

His friend shoves himself in my mouth and moans

Tying my hands together, moving in and out

"Ride me Jessy" He laughs and groans.

They smile at one another and laugh to

They roll me over and spread me wide well

My daddy sits on my face, himself in again

While his friend talks and pushes himself inside

I can hardly breathe, I gag for air

I cough and splutter, cry and weep

I beg and plead, but it's no use

They've already made me hurt and bleed

I stare into his eyes, that look upon me

This is not my Dad, where is he?

If he was still here, would he care?

Would he actually even, see?

Finally they get of and lie me on the sofa

My cheeks blotchy from tears and pain

They play with them self's, all over me

Rub it in, making me feel the shame

"Why Daddy"? Please tell me why?"

Dad looks at his friend, and waves them away

"Jessy I love you" he smiles and kisses my cheek

"Is that all you have in your heart to say?"

He puts my pajamas on me

He walks me to my bedroom door

Ever since that night, His friend

And himself every Friday come back for more

"Night sweet Girl, You are my life"

Closing the door, tears still down my face

Still the smell of him and his friend

Fade into me like disgrace

I watch the Moon go down, the suns come up

"Jessy its school" Knocking at my door

I can't help but cry, weep in pain

Because im so scared he wanted more

But one night daddy took it too far

Daddy and his friend came back for one last shot

They were worried they would get caught

So he and his friend took me to a cemetery lot

I was blindfolded and my hands were tied back

"Daddy please!" Not tonight!"

Daddy and his friend both had their last fun

After that I tried to put up a fight

I begged daddy "Please no more!"

All he could say "Shut up you stupid whore!"

Daddy UN blind folded me at last

He said I love you so much

He went back into the car and pulled out a bat

"Daddy I swear I won't say a thing!"

I was scared was daddy going to hurt me?

What should I do!


End file.
